The JediPrincess Diaries
by JediYvette
Summary: AU Star Wars/Princess Diaries cross over
1. Entry 1: Flight in

The JediPrincess Diaries  
  
I do not own either Star Wars (it belongs to George Lucas) or them Princess Diaries books. (They belong to Meg Cabot)  
  
----- Day One-09:45 The New Republic Cruiser Dragon's Eye enroute to Yavin 4  
  
Can you believe this? Not only am I being sent away from my home and friends, my mother gave me this to record my 'adventures' as I train to be a Jedi. What is she thinking? Its bad enough I am losing everything important to me simply because I showed an apparently high level of Force potential and the New Republic decided for my benefit I should travel across the galaxy to stay in cold ruins. But no! I have to write about it too! I am a Princess of god's sake! I shouldn't have to live a life of solace and serenity. Well, I should, but not one so far away!  
  
It doesn't help that my parents thought it would be good for me. Good for me?! I am going to be living in an ancient temple with god knows who, my title and prestige ignored, and they think I will benefit from this. Lord tell me how! I think they just wanted me out of the way, so they can devote all their time to Soarna. I always knew she was their favorite.  
  
She is probably laughing at me as I write this. No. she probably taking over my room and my closet-she must have already laughed at me. more then once. She was always jealous of my fashion sense. If she ruins anything in my wardrobe I will kill her! Damn. A Jedi doesn't feel hate. Crap. I am never going to get this. I love my sister, I love my sister, I love my sister..  
  
Why me? Why was I the one with Force-potential? And why was it high enough to make the Republic "strongly encourage" me to train to be a Jedi? Are they afraid that if I don't learn to wield it correctly I will destroy the galaxy? Come on.everyone knows only trained Jedi can do that. I don't even want to be a Jedi! I liked being just a princess and looking pretty and lounging around all day. Speaking of which, I am never going to get used to these drab robes.  
  
Oh Lord. we've landed. And it looks like I have to carry my own luggage. Do these people know who I am?! Wait until Daddy hears of this! 


	2. Entry 2: Roomies

Day One-12:12 Yavin 4; Dorm 1-12B  
  
As a matter of fact, yes, I had to carry my own bags. I can't believe these people! Well, its not like my bags were that heavy, I only got to bring 'necessities' but still. That is not the point! I am a princess!  
  
So anyways, I had to carry all my luggage off the ship as I am greeted by an assortment of other Jedi wannabes and their master. Not one offered to help, and instead just stood there smiling at me. Talk about a welcome party. I doubt they even recognized me. Not that its their fault completely. Other then being totally cut off from "real life," I didn't look very princess-like in those blasted Jedi robes. I am sure it didn't do a thing for my complexion.  
  
And want to know what else sucks? I get my room arrangements and not only do I find out I am living in a drafty ruin of a temple, I have room mates! ROOMATES?! I have never had to share a bedroom in my conscious life, and now I am stuck sharing space with [b]2[/b] people. I guess they are nice enough. for 'normal people.' One is a blond human girl from Corellia named Raonie and a wookiee named Charnaalle or something like that. Roanie apparently understands what the thing says, but who knows? She can totally be full of BS. I sure as hell don't get what the carpet is saying. And if that wookiee grunts in its sleep, I am so screaming.  
  
To top it off, my bed is tiny, with a well worn mattress on a rickety frame. The laborers of Ralltiir probably slept better then this! Then again, I never been in the planet slums, so who knows. The quilt my nurse made for me when I was 10 could be folded twice and still be too big of the bed frame. And I am sure its going to get dirty in this dusty room. Someone should at least sweep the floors in here.  
  
After laying out my blanket and pulling out my down pillow, I started unpacking the rest of my bags. Its so depressing-Just a another horrid brown robe and some equaling unappealing cream pants and shirts. At least I managed to also pack the latest volume of Ralltiir history-I am mentioned twice, incase anyone dares question my political position.  
  
Raonie and Chan-whatever kept trying to get me to talk as I was obviously busy unpacking. Apparently new people don't come all to often and I am the latest and greatest. And they are so ignorant about me! When I told them I was Avaline Settlewind, they just nodded and that it was a nice name. Well, at least Roanie did-the bear thing just grunted. But for Force's sake! How can anyone not know of the house of Settlewind of Ralltiir? How many morons are on this planet? And what are they doing becoming Jedi?! 


	3. Entry 3: Being the 'New Girl'

Day One--23:15, Dorm 1-12B

Oh yeah, being a Jedi is all serenity and solace. I'm a believer now...

I can't believe people sometimes! Okay, I know that being the 'new girl' makes me a total gossip topic and news piece. But really, does everyone have to stare and whisper among themselves? I know its me they are talking about.

Anyways, I was sitting in the corner staring intently on my creepy plate of vegetables trying to ignore the gawking when Raonie and her her furry friend (Charzard is it?) sit at my table invading my space. Really, can't they just leave me alone? Just because we have to bunk together doesn't make us friends.

"So how is everything going?" Roanie asked smiling like we were lifelong buddies. Its like duh! I am eating in a cold cafeteria with a bunch of strangers and the food on my plate resembles the contents of my sisters terrarium. Oh yeah, things are great.

I instead, plastered on a smile to match hers and said that things were great--minus the sarcasm this time.

She giggled, "That is wonderful! I knew you would love it here!"

Okay, she is way too happy. Tranquilizer over here?

But seriously, how can she expect me to think I love it here when I've been there exactly 6 hours? Hmmm???

So then, I guess my silence meant that I agreed, because she kept babbling on about adventure, excitement, and fun. Of course I pointed out that I didn't think Jedi craved such things. That shut her up pretty fast. 

Okay, I am not a cruel person, really I am not. But one thing I can't stand is pointless chatter. I was just stopping it, honest. And it worked--we ate in silence. Well, they did. I just kept staring at my plate becoming increasingly less hungry.

_Then_ the Jedi Master comes in as everyone finishes their food and greets us all. Lord knows where he was hiding before that. Anyway, Master Skywalker doesn't appear to be the most intelligent being in the galaxy. Of course looks can be deceiving I guess, but he looks just a tad wussy to be a great warrior of the rebellion or the leader of the galaxy's protectors He then introduces me, which is WAY freaking embarrassing. And to top it off he called me Havoline. WHAT?! No wonder no one knows who I am--they think I am freaking oil! And of course, using my diplomatic skills just smiled and just said I was happy to be there. Will I go to Jedi Hell for lying?

After the 'meal' ended, we congregated into one of the temples while this chick named Tionne spoke of Jedi folklore. It was actually pretty cool, and just as I was thinking, "Wow, maybe this won't be so bad" she stops and Master Skywalker starts preaching his Jedi Code stuff to us.

*yawn*

I do not like being lectured to. I find it really demeaning.

No emotion, no ignorance, no passion... no social life.

And to top it off, I find out I am assigned KP duty! I have **_NEVER NEVER NEVER _**washed a dish before in my **LIFE!!!** So... starting tomorrow, I am cleaning up after all these Jedi... Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this? 

I know being a Jedi is a wonderful thing and that it will bring honor to my family... but really, the Republic should have let me stay home. Its not even 24 hours since I got here and I can't wait until the Life Festival so I can go home to visit. Only 32 days. :D


	4. Entry 4: Running is BAD

Day Two--08:12, Dorm 1-12B

Whoever came up with the idea that Jedi trainees should wake up before dawn is/was a **SADIST!!!!!** Its horrible! No one was meant to rise that early! And not only are we expected to get up before the sun, we are supposed to run through the forest. HUH?! And how is anyone supposed to run cross country in Jedi robes? Everything gets caught on them!

"Avee-Lin," Roanie cheerfully said, totally mispronouncing my name, while I still sat on my bed, covered in my quilt, trying to wake up, "I love running before the sun--its so exhilarating. And its so awesome to sit on the top of the temple once we reach it and watch the sun rise. Its just so cool!!"

First, I do not wake up EVER in a good mood. I could get up at noon and still be pissy. Second, there is NOTHING cool about running.

Running=Sweating=Bad

And to top it off this girl is way too freaking happy--ESPECIALLY since I should still have had 5 more hours of sleep. I would have loved to smack her at that moment. But I was too tired to exert that much energy. Instead I groggily mumbled, "Sounds nice." I then look around for my boots and just as I barely manage to put them on, Raonie takes my hands and pulls me out of bed and in her way too happy voice, declared, "You will so love this!" 

I am then dragged out of the dorm to join the swarm of Jedi wannabes. 

After a few other stragglers join--it was good to know I wasn't the last one there--Master Skywalker appears and leads us in the direction of some temple in the forest. Right away Raonie is in the lead and I am very last. And it stayed that way the entire time. I stopped and walked most of the way, so I was even farther behind. The sun had already rose by the time I got there. Typical.

_Then _he gives a lecture on endurance and strength. Who do you think THAT was directed to? Hmmm?

So is THIS how I am going to spend every morning here?? What have I done to deserve this?!


	5. Entry 5: KP for a PRINCESS?

Day Two--20:22, Main Temple

Oh. My. Lord.

Okay, here are all the duties associated with KP: 

-getting to the cafeteria half an hour before each meal  
-setting up tables and getting out food stuffs  
-serving food  
-staying after and cleaning up not only the dishes, but sweeping the floor ** and **wiping down the tables.

Thankfully we didn't have to cook anything. I have never operated an oven of any kind before, I would so start a fire. But I should not have to do this! I shouldn't have to be working for other Jedi! Its demeaning and wrong and ...  **WRONG**!!!!!!! 

**I  
AM  
A  
PRINCESS!!!!!!!!**

**I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS?!?!?!?!**

Oh wait... I am. Everyone else thinks I am a brand of oil.

So yeah, I travel across space to wait tables. I am _so _glad I came here.

And how suitable--the lecture today is being selfless. I wonder who that is being directed to, hmm? I know Jedi are supposed to be the guardians of peace in the galaxy. But does that mean we should not be judgmental? Come on, even the Jedi would have despised the Empire. Well, if the Empire hadn't killed them first...

Am I the only one not following this? Yadda Yadda Yadda. Blah Blah Blah... this is just so boring. Lectures just suck. How many does he give a day?! Will I ever get a break?

I wonder is Master Skywalker realizes he has a leaf stuck in his hair... Don'tcha think he'd notice? I would... I guess that is what he gets for running through the forest all the time. But still! I guess he just isn't a high maintenance person. He does have pretty eyes though... I mean, for an older guy with a perpetual confused expression on his face who wears robes the color of dirt. Yeah... I don't think his available anyways. Not with how much he hangs around that Tionne person. Speaking of which, maybe she'll talk about more folklore or something. That is always just so cool.

Wow... I so missed what Master Skywalker said. I hope it wasn't important... I just look up and everyone is getting up. Do you think he'll make us run laps again? I am way too exhausted for that kind of exercise. I am never going to get used to this!

To top it off, Tionne never talked on folklore today. :(

31 days!! :D


	6. Entry 6: I look like a moron!

Day Two--02:37, Dorm 1-12B

We did in fact have to run. All the way back to the dormitories. And in the process, tripped I on a root and twisted my ankle. Being the last one, totally far behind the rest, in the **TOTAL FREAKING DARK**, no one saw me either. Aren't Jedi supposed to be in tuned to stuff like that? Wouldn't they notice my aura or whatever is suddenly full of pain or whatever it is they detect? Of course not. They didn't notice until everyone was congregated around the dorms to have a final lecture when they notice "Hey.... that oil girl is missing." So Roanie and Tionne come looking for me and find me limping along the path. Lord, now everyone knows that not only am I totally out of shape, but that I am a klutz too. Whoo hoo.

At least I got to spend the lecture in the medical wing. :D And the Bacta will make my ankle fine in like a day. I think it may be too sore to run tomorrow though... yeah. :D

I insisted on going back to my dorm--not because I am so attached to it, but because I don't want to be in the same room as sick people. *shudders* I have to maintain my health you know. So I limped back to my dorm, with the medic totally protesting the whole time. Raonie and ChazaBear were already asleep. The wookiee does grunt in its sleep BTW. :(

My ankle now is totally throbbing so I can't sleep either. Maybe I should have stayed in the medical area. At least I would have an excuse to sleep in.

But this just isn't fair! I have been here 2 days and already am sent to the infirmary. I feel like such a loser! I wonder what the people at home would think of this. Probably laugh--I always was the klutzy one.

Hey... if I can't even run right, how am I ever going to be able to use a lightsaber?! I'll probably break it the first day! What if I hurt someone?! Can you imagine the lawsuits that will be brought against this academy **AND** my family?! I will totally dishonor them! I will forever be known as Princess Avaline--The Evil Jedi Reject. And then I'll eventually burn in Bad Jedi Hell. Oh god help me!

Oh and I really need to correct how people pronounce my name. I am NOT oil!


	7. Entry 7: My gimpy ankle and me

Day Three--12:22; Cafeteria backroom

Okay.... Already I hate my gimpy ankle. While the bacta healed most of it, the medic says it is still too weak for daily routines and stuff. So, no running, no hiking, nothing that will cause over exertion of the joints. That didn't include KP. So, even though I am in pain, I am still stuck washing these dishes. To top that off, I had to be here at 05:30 to make sure breakfast was ready. Who on earth can operate with 4-5 hours of sleep??

And now all I do is hobble around, read books on defensive fighting techniques and a manual to build a lightsaber. The diagrams are so confusing! What's a power cell anyways? Should I have known this ahead of time? Maybe I should have taken Electronic Construction instead of Intro to Pre-Imperial Political History at school. I would have at least had something to use later in life then. Do I have to make this lightsaber thing on my own or can I pay someone? That is how I passed on my term paper in school. :P 

And at the rate I am going, I'll be 50 before I advance to lightsaber construction anyways, so I really shouldn't worry about this right now. Why is this required reading then?? Maybe Master Skywalker and/or Tionne randomly grabbed books of the shelf or something.

Roanie came into the dorm for a couple of minutes before her Jedi Meditation group met. She informed me once I get to a proper stage in my Jedi training I could join. Wow... sitting around for 5 hours... fun times there. At least she was nice enough to bring in some flowers she found during the return run from the morning lecture. They added color to the drab room and it _was_ a kind gesture. The wookiee never shows anymore except at night. I think 'it' and Raonie had a fight or something. Should I ask? Or would that be rude?

Hey... did you know this book says that Jedi don't attack--just defend... didn't Luke attack Darth Vader on the Cloud City? Or did that part of _A Jedi's Path; The Luke Skywalker Story_ lie? It was an unauthorized biography after all... Remind me to look up the author and find out.

Anyways, I just finished lunch KP and got tired of my dorm, so I have been hanging out in the cafeteria's backroom since everyone else got out. They were hiking up to see a demo on lightsaber dueling. As intriguing as it is, they decided needed to get some exercise in as well and are holding it at the temple where morning lectures are held. Or else they just didn't want me there... Conspiracy! :o

*sigh*

Hey... Master Skywalker just walked in... why isn't he lecturing?!


	8. Entry 8: Private Lessons

Day 3 16:57; Far Off Distant Jedi Temple

Well, _that _ was the most unfair thing **EVER!**

Okay, apparently, there was no lecture after lunch today and I missed out on one-on-one training on levitation with Master Skywalker while Tionne took everyone else on a nature trail and discuss nature's balance or something like that. Well, I am sorry. No one felt like telling **ME **about this little schedule change. Oh god no! Tell the new girl ANYTHING? Of course not! We like her being in the dark on everything. Just as long as she serves our food. "Oil Girl! Fetch me some more hot chocolate!" Really! But yeah, everyone was waiting for me to show up, and even hung out while Master Skywalker chewed me out for not being prompt. hello? Maybe if someone told me what was going on, I would be there! Maybe if I wasn't cooking for all these bloody students I could hear the latest gossip. ARG!

"A Jedi feels no emotion. Just serenity"... Calm down Avie, it'll be okay... 

So now, not only I am stuck sweeping out the dorms while everyone else is on their afternoon break, **FOR A WHOLE FREAKING WEEK!** I have to apologize to the class for my thoughtless actions. Whoo hoo. Everyone gawk at "Jedi Loser." And now I have gone from being Princess of Ralltiir to waitress/house keeper. My parents will so not approve. And I am now having to have my levitation lessons right after lunch KP, so there goes that goof off time. 

New Schedule as of Today:

05:30--Get up

06:00--Arrive at cafeteria and set up for breakfast

06:30-07:00--Breakfast

07:00--Cleanup

07:15-09:30 Break or 'Personal Study'

09:30-11:00--group lecture

11:00--Lunch KP

11:30-12:05--Lunch

12:05--cleanup

12:20-14:00--Jedi Basics 1 with Master Skywalker --what used to be my 'Personal Study'

14:00-16:20--group lecture

16:20-17:30--'Personal Study' aka Goof Off Time

17:30--KP--dinner setup

18:00--dinner

18:45--KP cleanup

19:00-21:00--Group lecture

21:15ish-22:15--prepare for sleep

22:30ish--Lightsout

Just to wake up again at 05:30

And people **like **doing this?? And I like my schedule better when all I did was attend an occasional lecture. I am still very bitter about being assigned KP. There goes break time every day just to feed these inconsiderate... 'commoners'! And I have private lessons with 'The Master" himself. Whoo hoo. Apparently they way Raonie described it, its like I am dating the guy, not being taught by him. Sure, he's good looking for his age, but come on. he is like old! But she still was like, "You are SO lucky! When I learned my basic techniques and stuff, I had 3 other students with me. But since you came all by yourself, you get him to yourself! I am jealous!!!!" Okay, this kid needs some help...

But in reality, the class was pretty cool. Master Skywalker built a fire and asked me to push the flames with the Force. Believe me, it takes a lot more concentration then you think to accomplish that. And it didn't help that I was tense and frustrated from the episode earlier today. But Master Skywalker was kinda patient with me too, which helped. Especially since it took me an hour before I made any real progress. And I was rather proud of myself. (Hey... can Jedi be proud of themselves? remind me to check that out. I am sure there is a book on it somewhere.) I can't wait until I am good enough to weave the flames into plaits!

Now I am writing in the solitude of a distant Jedi Temple. Its kinda pretty and quiet. I need to remember this place. :) And I took just enough of the afternoon break to record this. Now I have sweeping to do, and some more reading on fighting techniques before "Personal Study Time" ends.

Oh and I forgot: 30 days until I am Homeward Bound on a break. :D


	9. Entry 9: Have I seen the light?

Day 4 08:33; Far Off Distant Temple

Things seem to be starting to improve here. I am still not getting use to this late sleeping/early rising or KP thing, nor I am anywhere near as trained as the other students here, but I have been thinking about it. Maybe I should give this Jedi thing an honest go. "Do or do not, there is no try," as Master Skywalker says all the time.

Okay, Roanie isn't that bad of a person, and Charamara (?) is pretty cool too. I guess I really should try harder to get to know them, since I will be living with them for god knows how long. I don't know a thing about them. Maybe I am too stuck on myself. Am I? But who can blame me? I am a princess! I am used to the finer things. I guess that stuff doesn't matter here, huh? A little humility never hurt anyone. Maybe I'll get more out of this then just some control on this 'force-thing.' I still haven't found out why the two of them aren't talking. I hardly see the wookiee anymore. Hmm...

Tionne lent me some of her books on the history of the Jedi. Its pretty amazing stuff. Its also so freaky. Everyone knows that the Jedi were killed pff by Darth Vader, because they were a threat to the budding empire, which was ruled by this Palpatine guy who was a Sith Master. And the Rebellion came in and Master Skywalk then became a Jedi, and yadda yadda yadda--everything else is history. But did you know prior to the Empire, Jedi trained at the first signs of Jedi potential, when they were INFANTS! Can you imagine what it must have been like for those parents? Not only that, they trained for 20-25 YEARS! Its kinda odd the same practice doesn't go on now--it is not even a third of that time on occasion. Hmmm... and we don't each have a master to serve under. Just Master Skywalker. The galaxy really could use more Jedi.

I also am not the only member of royalty ever to be a Jedi. There were many who went on to become Jedi, to bring honor to their families. Then they couldn't return home and get married and all that. That must have been such a sacrifice back then. Odd how things change, huh?

I dunno why I am thinking so deeply. I think a lot of it may have been Master Skywalker's lecture on inter worth and conquering personal evils last night. I know it sounds preachy, but seriously, how can I embrace serenity when I am so worried about my hair? And its really nice here. I failed to notice. And since I don't participate in the run in the morning because of breakfast KP anymore, I miss the chance to come here. Raonie probably is right--it must be beautiful here at sunrise. :)

Reminders:

Jedi Basics class!!!

Cabin cleaning at 16:30ish

Return books to Tionne


	10. Entry 10: The 'New Me' well, kinda new

Day 5--07:27 Dorm 1-12B

Yesterday during lunch I talked to Raonie. She seemed rather shocked that I both noticed the tension between her and her friend, and that I cared. I guess I haven't been the nicest of people here, huh. Anyway, we were talking and she breaks down in tears, crying, "I dunno what I did! One day she just decided not to talk to me!" Wow, that has to suck. When I first got here, the were the best of buds. I guess maybe the tension is getting to Charamore (?) or something. Why else would she be so elusive?

"Just out of no where," Raonie continued to sob, "a couple days ago, she tells me that she would rather train alone. My best friend here ditches me. I only see her at lectures that are required anymore and lights out. She doesn't even come to the cafeteria I don't think," She looked around and low and behold, no wookiee. She looked down on her plate, its contents identical to mine, of what looked like pet food. Yummy... Anyways, I never had to comfort someone before, people were always comforting me and making me feel better. This was all new to me.

"Maybe she is almost done with her training and is preparing to leave us," I suggested.

Raonie just glared at me. "She came here after me, and that was only a year and half ago. We still have a bit to go yet."

I shrugged, and unhelpfully stated, "I don't know then. Maybe she just needs time to herself."

Raonie sat and sighed. "I wonder where she is at," she said to herself.

By then lunch was nearing its end, and to make Raonie feel better, said I would hang out with her next break. Maybe she could show my some of he nature trails or something. It cheered her up, so I guess it was worth the trouble. Too bad I **_HATE_** hiking. Then I dashed off for KP.

Afterwards, I met up with Master Skywalker. Today, I was to learn the basics of levitation. He set out an array of small odds and ends, a hydrospanner, a comlink, what looked like a cheese Danish and some keys to a ship. "Havoline," he replied again mispronouncing my name then, pointing to the stuff on the ground, "each one of these can be picked up using the Force." Duh! Even I, the most ignorant Jedi-Wannabe EVER knew that. However, being a good girl, just nodded and hoped he couldn't read the bad vibes of my mind. Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force and the comlink rose into the air and let it hover in place, while I 'amazingly' stared. I saw this done many times at fairs, it was nothing new. Then I reminded myself to be less cynical and asked to try. "It takes a lot more concentration then you think" he commented, still watching the hovering comlink, then he sent it higher into the air and it spun around, just to let it drop then he caught it. "Show off," I thought. 

"Maybe just a little bit," Master Skywalker said amused.

He read my thoughts! No fair!!

Putting the comlink back down, he told me to concentrate on one of the 4 things on the ground, and command the Force to make it rise. It looked so easy when he did it, that I thought, no sweat. It'll take a few minutes, I'll show him.

It took over an hour. 

And it rose 3 inches, just to fall back down in the dirt. It was the Danish too. And THAT was Master Skywalker's snack. Oh well, good thing he believes in the 5 Second Rule. :P

Wow... this New, More Humble Me isn't developing fast.

To top it off, the lecture was on patience. I wonder who THAT was directed to. :P

After sweeping out the dorms, I found Raonie. She was reading one of the books Tionne let me borrow on the steps of our dorm. I didn't mind, It was a boring book anyways. :P Seeing me, she smiled, tossed it in the dorm, on my bed and we headed off. Because my ankle still isn't completely healed, Raonie and I weren't able to run down the paths to the forest for our nature walk. Poor kid. I think she was honestly disappointed, but I was grateful as hell. I'm getting enough physical conditioning though, especially when I miss the morning jogging and stuff. Maybe once my ankle totally heals, I'll ask Raonie her opinion. Remind me. And she was nice enough to pick the trail with the least incline, so I wasn't totally out of breath. Just mostly. 

She showed me trees that lived here for thousands of years, different birds and other wildlife, and naturey stuff like that. Not necessarily the most fun I ever had, but the change was nice from the everyday routine of the Jedi Academy. Until I came here, I never paid attention to nature. It was dirty and cold. I guess I've been missing out. The bugs I could live without, but, you know what I mean.

As we kept walking, Roanie kept trying to start conversations, but I was breathless from walking and couldn't say much other then "pant, pant" or "cough," while she spoke a lot about Corellia. Poor kid lived in a bad part of the galaxy, believe me. I think she was trying to find more out about me. I didn't know whether I should speak about my royal status anymore. At first when I got here, I was pissed that no one knew who I was and my title. Now I just didn't want to talk about it. It didn't seem that important. Maybe I was becoming more Jedi-like afterall! Or maybe I just was afraid it would make me more a freak or something. I didn't want to lose my newly made friend. So, I just kept to coughing and nodding now and again. I was afraid I was frustrating her, so once we got back, with a few minutes to spare, I gave a very abbreviated version of my life.

"I'm from Ralltiir, and I have an older sister."

"You have a sister too? Bummer huh?"

"Hell yeah."

You know, its pretty cool having Ranoie around. Who'd have thought that being a little social could improve the day?

Then I had to run off to KP, while Raonie insisted on trying to look for Charamorie. I wished her luck. :) The poor girl didn't find her. :( And Chara-whatever didn't show up until after lights out. She even skipped the group lecture today. Should we be worried? What's gonging on? Should we talk to Master Skywalker about it? I'd think there was a rule against that. Well, I am meeting Raonie to demonstrate my new levitation stuff I learned yesterday, so I better go. I'll ask her her opinion of Chara-Wookiee then. She'll know what to do. :)


	11. Entry 11: Things looking up

Day 6--00:44 Dorm 1-12B

I never got around to telling Raonie about Charamore's absences. Even now, it being well passed lights out, the wookiee is back late. Someone needs to be told about it, but come on, I can't be the only one seeing what's going on. Maybe I should let someone who knows what they are doing here deal with it. I am not the wookiee's babysitter after all. Anyways, Raonie seems happier not discussing her friends odd behavior. And I don't like seeing her depressed.

Speaking of which, Roanie thinks it would be cool if I joined up with her study group now, instead of later like previously planned! How cool is that? While I can't do a lot (I mean A LOT of their exercises, I could observe and get pointers that way. I think its a really awesome idea and tomorrow... I mean later today, I'll run it by Master Skywalker and get his opinion on it. Its during the afternoon break, so I wouldn't be able to go until I am done sweeping, but I would only miss a bit of the information. And no one else seems too excited to show me how to use a lightsaber or anything. I am still struggling with how to move a rock! Master Skywalker assures me I am making progress and that with a little patience I would realize that myself. But really, I have only been working on this 'Jedi stuff' for 3 days; how much progress can be made?

My ankle is **FINALLY **getting stronger, and I even managed a jog enroute to the temple yesterday and almost kept up with the rest at the end of the final group lecture at the end of the day. Still not major progress, because I ended up walking the second half of the way, but hey, I am trying.

"At this rate," Raonie informed me after running down the path to the temple yesterday, "You just might make a decent Jedi."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," I said, only half sarcastic. Then we broke down laughing. I threw a dirt clod at her, just to get one levitated and tossed back at me. Some people take stuff so personally... :P

I wonder what my family, especially Sonora would think of me, throwing balls of dirt while sitting on a filthy temple. I am sure I had dirt makes on my face too. Not very princess-like, huh? My sister would find this so amusing.

During my session with Master Skywalker, we had a serious discussion about my future here. I don't know if its a good or bad thing. "Do you like it here?" he asked me, when I was trying to levitate a 3 inch long piece of cord. I dropped it at the odd question, and asked curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"You didn't seem really into being here, that is all," Master Skywalker replied, "I know you the republic pretty much forced you to be here, and all, but you are free to go, in case you want to."

"Is this a hint?" I asked bitterly, "Am I just not working but or something?"

"No no no no," he replied, "I just want you here under your own free-will." 

"Whatever, Master Skywalker, you know as well as I do that if I return home now, I will be dishonored by my family. You are stuck with me. Think of me like that moldy spot on your wall. I am never going to go away."

Hoping to make him laugh and ease the tension a bit, I made light of the situation. Instead he grew rigid and stared aghast at me.

"How'd you know about the mark on my wall?!"


	12. Entry 12: The Wookiee is back :o

Day 7--15:33 Roof of the Temple

I spent yesterday with Roanie mostly. I am glad that whenever I had some free time I spent it with her. Its had to think that I made a friend so fast when I never was able to do it before. But see, the strangest thing happened today. Charamore (?) came down to breakfast with us, and even sat and chatted with Raonie as if nothing happened between them. Two days we haven't seen her or a heard a word from her at all, and suddenly she is buddy-buddy again with Raonie. Its kinda weird. She said (according to Raonie, of course) that she just needed some 'me' time due to some obstacles with her training program. I guess it could be true, and since I am now a friend of Raonie's, that makes Charameere a friend of mine too--at least by default, so I _guess_ I should give her the benefit of the doubt...

Raonie couldn't be happier, which I am glad about, though I am jealous she talks more with the wookiee then me anymore. Well, whatever. Hopefully it'll all work out--it has before. :)

Yesterday, when training with Master Skywalker, he kept wanting to know how I could see into his room. I think he's freaked at what I could have seen in there. :P I kept insisting that I in fact couldn't see the spot on his wall, and that I was just making a joke. But he didn't let it drop, stating he never has seen that kind of utilization of the Force before. Somebody has got to inform this guy what a 'coincidence' is.... Come on, its a freak accident. **FINALLY** we got around to levitation, though I wish we'd go back to playing with fire. I like fire. :D I did manage to levitate a commlink about 7 inches off the ground, but I still dropped it once he started talking to me. Apparently I need to work on concentration as well as the basic skills. I could have told you I had problems concentrating.

"A Jedi needs the highest level of concentration," Master Skywalker said, "It takes utmost devotion and control over both phyical and emotional aspects of a person."

Okay, so I get excerpts from 'The Best of Jedi Fortune Cookies' every time I lose my concentration or get angry... or most likely both. Whoo hoo fun. I would get frustrated if he wasn't so cute when he quotes stuff. :D ;)

I asked about lightsabers today. He laughed at me when I asked that. Apparently I am a loooooooooong way from that part of the training. I guess that is explainable, since I can't even levitate a donut. :P And it was probably not the best of times to ask right after dropping a hydrospanner on a rock and breaking it in half... Master Skywalker just sighed and said it was okay since I was just learning... I am sure I got the mental message of 'klutz' though... or was that from me? I know what I am--don't lie. :P I really need to work on the mental outlook of the Jedi. I am so not patient enough yet, nor am I near the emotion serenity either. And I love my clothes too much. It had to be so much easier to be like Roanie when coming here; she for one, wanted to. Not that I am still bitter about being here. Its nice, really. I just miss my fancy dresses and my hair dressers. And lord, how Sonora would laugh at me, seeing me all grimy and stuff. But, she was the one that said I never would make a respectable princess. Hey! Its not like it was my fault I slept through the Autumn Festival... yeah....

Anyways, **_I _**will get a lightsaber and she won't... so there!

Oh my lord. What would Master Skywalker say to that? Maybe if he grew up with his sister, he'd realize just how siblings are supposed to interact! Maybe he'd be more sympathetic to us younger sisters. Oh and older sisters, like Raonie. I seriously doubt she was all calm and collected when she first got here. Poor kid has 3 younger sisters and a brother. :o I thought one older sister was bad enough!

I have only been here for a week... they can't expect perfection from me yet...

A whole week? Wow it seems longer then that!

I still do not like KP. I can't believe it would be assigned to me by Master Skywalker, when he full well knew I was a princess and unfamiliar with such things. I'll ask him what was up with that.

"CharrieBear and I want to know if you want to go on a nature hike with us!" Roanie excitedly asked at lunch today.

I said that I would love to good, just that they'd have to get back earlier then planned because I had to do KP. The wookiee then commented that she didn't want to end the hike early. I know Raonie was disappointed and genuinely sad when she translated for me, but that is okay. I said that she shouldn't worry about it and to go without me.

"My ankle is kinda achy anyways," I lamely added, trying to make it justified.

Which is why I am here at the temple by myself today. But seriously, I don't mind. I hope the nature hike is going well. :)


	13. Entry 13: What's up with that?

Day 7--22:44--Dorm 1-12B

Roanie and the Wookiee didn't come back from their hike until well into the group lecture tonight. I am really curious as to what's up, but I never got a chance to ask Raonie. That wookiee is around all the time, and I don't want to interrogate her with that furry eavesdropper. I know I must sound a little jealous, but Raonie is my friend--and this wookiee is making her late for classes. She is picking up its habits, and they aren't good ones.

I spent all of dinner worrying about them, and I wasn't the only ones. Finally it appears, people are starting to notice the wookiee's strange behaviors. It was kinda ironic that part of the lecture was on punctuality, responsibility and integrity. I know it sounds more like a sermon then a Jedi lecture, but I found it to be very informative. sadly, the people in need of it didn't show. Then came in when Tionne started a ballad on the Jedi of the Old Republic, long before the empire.

Of course people weren't paying attention. Not with the two of them coming in so late. I think Master Skywalker was the only one listening intently, but we know that was for personal reasons. ;) Seriously, is he the only one oblivious to this? Shouldn't he be worried? At the rate that wookiee is corrupting Padawan, we are all going to fall from the lightside. I know I am seeming paranoid, but what other explanation is there for this?? Wouldn't you think Master Skywalker would sense something?

Maybe he would... and that there is nothing to sense. Maybe I am just freaking out over a little issue. I'll talk to Raonie tomorrow if that wookiee goes away and find out her side before I blow this out of proportion. She is after all a very dedicated Jedi Padawan and could become a great knight one day. She wouldn't risk all that. Would she?


	14. Entry 14: News Flash: HOTTIE!

Day 8--15:18--Main Temple, Group Lecture

Cute Guy Alert!!!

Today, at the start of the morning group lecture, this really hot guy with black hair and green eyes was asked to stand next to the podium with Master Skywalker. After a vacation from training, this adorable awesome guy returned. Master Skywalker announced him as "Kyp Durron." Isn't that the coolest name?? Anyways, apparently the guy worked in the mines of Kessel for years and was rescued by Master Skywalker's brother-in-law and came here after finding out his Force potential. Man the guy is a hottie. I wonder how far into training he is in. Maybe he'll have lessons with Master Skywalker and I!! How cool would that be? So far, he has either been resting from his trip or walking around alone, apparently deep in though. I love deep thinkers. They are so dreamy. :D

He didn't show up for lunch or anything, to my disappointment. And if he _was_ in fact in my Basic Jedi Stuff class, he didn't show up either. I though it would be too immature to ask Master Luke, but at the way gives Tionne those googly-eyes all the time, maybe he'd understand... Anyways, I really want to talk to him, but he is never around, and I am too shy to just introduce myself out of no where. **BUT HE IS SO CUTE!!! **I gotta meet him one of these days.

I asked Raonie during lunch, but she didn't say much. "He is like weird," she remarked, "His parents were like political activists or something and his brother is part of the Empire. We really don't talk to him much." 

"How can you not?" I asked, "He is such a hottie!"

She looked over at the silent guy alone at a table in the corner. "Whatever. He is too creepy for my tastes."

She then went back to talking with the wookiee about something; something she was rather excited about it, because her speaking grew more animated and quicker. I just sighed in my chair, trying to make my stares not so obvious. Think a Kessel Miner and a Princess...? 

Raonie and the wookiee are now missing from this group lecture. Between Hottie and them too, I'll never keep my thoughts straight for this thing. I have no idea what Master Skywalker is talking about right now, except I heard "Don't attack," and "Peace" several times through-out the lecture. Then he whipped out his lightsaber, but other then that I am clueless. Hopefully this isn't too important.

How am I going to meet this guy?

1. Introduce myself. Good--he'll know who I am. Bad--What if he already knows who I am or at least recognizes my name, and suddenly the whole world knows? Or what if that intimidates him and he doesn't want to talk to me?

2. Introduce myself as 'Havolin.' Good--I'll get to talk to him. Bad--I'll have to admit I lied later

3. Hope he talks to me first. Good--dunno how. Bad. ** _WHAT IF HE DOESN'T?!_**

4. None of the above, and just forget him. Not possible. :|

MUST TALK TO RAONIE AGAIN. NEED HER ADVICE!!!

Nobody better talk to him first.... :|


	15. Entry 15: Do you think a Princess and a ...

Day 9--16:44--Dorm 1-12B

I only got to see Raonie for like 12 seconds today, while she was running in the direction of the forest. I didn't see Charmabeara (or whatever that wookiee's name is) around, though I am certain she was in the forest waiting for Raonie. Not that I am jealous or anything. Of course I am not. 

** I **

** AM**

** NOT!!!**

Anyways, while I was heading towards the cafeteria to start lunch KP, Roanie practically runs into me and mutters an apology. She started to head off when I told her I wanted to talk to her. Of course it was about Kyp.

"For the Force's sake, Havolin," she muttered, once again getting my name wrong, "He is just a slave from the spice mines. What else matters?"

"Are you totally missing how pleasing to the eyes he is?!" I commented, wondering just what was wrong with her. Was she blind??

"And are you totally missing how many connections he has to the Darkside? Rumors say that not only is his brother a storm-trooper in training or something like that, he has been noted for veering to the Darkside. Why Master Skywalker let him here is beyond me."

I didn't reply, and since I obviously had an unconvinced look on my face, she looked back intently, "Stay away from him, okay?" she replied, her voice serious.

I was totally aghast. How could she say that? She knew nothing about him except lame academy gossip. Someone as good-looking as Kyp couldn't be that bad.

But since she looked genuinely worried, I nodded and relieved, she ran off. I wasn't invited along where ever she was heading. Not that I could go--I had work to do in the serving area. Tossing salads, whoo hoo fun. 

"Maybe she is jealous," I thought, in between scrubbing the floors and wiping down tables, but that seemed preposterous. What was there to be jealous about? Its not like Kyp and I were together. He doesn't even know I am alive. And it can't be jealousy over me spending more time gazing at him adoringly from my table then talking to her--she is usually caught up in some conversation with the wookiee; not paying much attention to me anyways.

Its just so weird.

What's up with Raonie:

-She is secretly in love with Kyp

-She is already dating Kyp in secret and doesn't want my attentions directed to her beau

-She was with Kyp but they broke up and she is still bitter

-She is seriously fearful of him and is trying to be my friend when telling me to stay away from him

-Aliens have stolen Raonie and replaced her with a Raonie-like space creature totally set against hot guys. Maybe the wookiee is another alien and the fact that she is going in the forest all the time is because they are transmitting messages to their mother-ship.

... good lord, Avaline. What are you thinking??

Then again, how else do you explain their disappearances.

More importantly though, will Kyp like how I did my hair for the group lecture? It took me a while to figure out this complicated knot. Not only that, I had to make it stay in place. I hope it lasts all night... Think he will notice?? I didn't see him all day. I hope he shows up to the evening lecture. Of course I noticed his absence to the morning one. How could I not?

Be still my beating heart...

Wait, don't. That would be bad.


	16. Entry 16: What's up with Jedi and love?

Day 10--13:12—The Forest

You know, I really don't get these Jedi... I managed to work up the courage and talked to Master Skywalker about maybe finding a way for me to introduce myself to Kyp and you know what he says?

"Don't let your infatuation obscure your visions of the Force."

And that was it. Infatuation? Obscure? What freaking visions??

"What is wrong is liking someone, Master Skywalker," I then asked, "He is handsome and seems so smart and wonderfully brave." I sighed happily, thinking of my 'encounters' I 'had with him' as I stared at him across the hall. I was so happy to see him in attendance at the last group lecture of the day last night, all dashing in his Jedi attire.

"It's that exactly," Master Skywalker scolded me, "You aren't paying attention to your lessons; you are day dreaming of someone you can't get!"

"Can't get?" I replied, haughtily, "I seriously doubt that. I'll just flash my beautiful pearly smile and he is mine."

"You are much too vain for your own good. A Jedi doesn't crave such things. Clear your mind; erase this childhood crush from your mind."

"Why is it wrong for me to love someone but you can unconditionally?" I retorted, frustrated. What was freaking wrong with this order and its hypocrisy?

"I beg your pardon?" Master Skywalker replied, looking especially shocked. "Whatever could you mean?"

"You are infatuated with Tionne. It is so obvious—you are practically wearing a sign on your shirt. "I love Tionne" it would say. I thought Jedi were able to repress such emotions; hide them from everyone else. I am disappointed." Teasing now, I winked at him, and I decided I had badgered him enough for today. He obviously won't help, so I might as well finish the lessons quickly, get to KP and then see Kyp at lunch. "So, more dancing fire today?"

Master Skywalker stood unmoving, though I continued to ramble and play with the flames in the pit burning beside us. "You can feel that?" he asked, "You can see those feelings? That isn't possible!"

"You weren't hiding them very well," I replied, not looking up from the flames as they wove patterning in the air.

"But I was!" he managed, whining a little as he stomped the ground. I wonder what Tionne sees in him... "No one should have felt that! Not even Tionne."

"Umm... okay, I didn't see anything. Now can I play with fire?"

But the master just wouldn't shut up. He kept raving on about powers and stuff, like it was some new fangled thing. It was like he didn't even know what the Force was, blurting on about not understanding. And to think my parents trusted my care in this loon. He at least did get me out of KP for the day and even got to leave the lesson early, saying something about meditating or something.

Not that goofing off all day was fun or anything. The Wookiee stole Raonie again, so they were gone, Kyp was gone, Master Skywalker has gone completely insane--I am left with the trees and the ants crawling my diary.

So, here I am sitting in the dirt, making my pen float in the air as I think. I gotta meet Kyp somehow, and I gotta get Master Skywalker out of this mental breakdown and I freaking gotta steal my friend back. Stupid Wookiee.

First things first--I gotta find Kyp.

"Hi, my name is Avaline. So you want to be a Jedi too?"

"Hello. It's pretty green here, huh?"

"I like cheese. How about you?"

"I once had a vision of Master Skywalker's bedroom"

"I am a princess, you know..."

Oh lord, I am so scrouged...


End file.
